Ghost type
The type (ゴーストタイプ Gosuto taipu in Japanese) is one of the eighteen Pokémon elemental types. It is a type that's characterized for having few amounts of Pokémon and moves, also because its Pokémon tend to have low HP. In battles, this type is useful because it's the only type that has two immunities, and , and its common to have moves of those two types. From Generation VI onwards, they are also immune to moves and abilities that prevent the Pokémon from escaping, like Block and Shadow Tag. The Pokémon of this type are usually related to fear, dark and the afterlife. They usually live in abandoned houses, cemeteries, funeral places and inhabited and dark places. Also Ghost-type Pokémon tend to be extremely naughty, pranking on humans just to see their faces and reactions. A curious thing is that if the human is more scared, more power the Pokémon it will have to prank with it. Famous Ghost-type Pokémon Trainers include Agatha, third member of the Kanto Elite Four; Morty, Gym Leader of Johto; Phoebe, second member of the Hoenn Elite Four; Fantina, Gym Leader in the Sinnoh region; and Shauntal, a member of the Unova Elite Four. Ghost-type moves *There are 18 Ghost-type moves. **In Generation I, 3 moves were introduced. **In Generation II, 5 moves were introduced. **In Generation III, 3 moves were introduced. **In Generation IV, 4 moves were introduced. **In Generation V, 1 move was introduced. **In Generation VI, 2 moves were introduced. *'In battles:' Physical and Other moves stand out. **7 moves are of the type. **4 moves are of the type. **7 moves are of the type. *'In contests:' Smart moves stand out. **10 moves are of the type. **4 moves are of the type. **1 move is of the type. **There are no moves of the or types. **2 moves don't have this categorization. List of Ghost-type moves Effectiveness of Ghost-type moves Super effective against Pokémon of the types: and . Not very effective against Pokémon of the types: . Ineffective against Pokémon of the types: . Weaknesses and resistances of the Ghost type A type chart displaying the weaknesses and resistances of a Pokémon when damaged by a move. Empty fields are moves that do normal damage. Known Ghost-type Pokémon Trainers Ghost-type Pokémon 34 Pokémon are Ghost type. (4.74% of all Pokémon) Pure Ghost-type Pokémon 9 Pokémon are pure Ghost type. (26.47% of the Ghost-type Pokémon) Primary Ghost-type Pokémon 14 Pokémon are primary Ghost type. (41.18% of the Ghost-type Pokémon) Secondary Ghost-type Pokémon 11 Pokémon are secondary Ghost type. (32.35% of the Ghost-type Pokémon) Mega Evolved Ghost-type Pokémon Relations with other types *They're strong against the type because some people are afraid of ghosts, and fears affect the mind, just as the Bug type. *They're strong against themselves because there's a belief that the strongest spirit wins, referring to the spirit to the desire to win something. *They're weak against the type because dark represents terror and evil, and they say that evil spirtis (like Spiritomb) are punished. *They're immune against the and types because spirits are incorporeal beings, thus can't be hit normally. This is also the reason why the type is immune to them, because a mortal and a ghost can't hurt each other. Interestingly, the type is not immune to them. *They resist the type because you can't poison someone who's already dead. *Before Generation VI, a and type didn't have any weakness and was immune to the types , and . However, from Generation VI onwards, they're weak only against the type. Trivia *The only -type Pokémon released in Generation I were Gastly and its evolutions. *The first pure -type Pokémon was Misdreavus. Notes